Межпространственное зеркало
Межпространственное зеркало — зеркало, созданное для наиболее удобной и быстрой связи с представителями других измерений. Разновидности Зеркало Стар Баттерфляй Имеет овальную отражающюю поверхность, вокруг которой расположена металлическая восьмиконечная рамка с красными вставками. Портативное зеркало Стар В закрытом виде девайс напоминает фиолетовый диск, по бокам которого расположены маленькие белые крылья. На верхней стороне крышки нарисована падающая золотая звезда, оставляющая за собой след из трёх цветов: синего, жёлтого и красного. Когда зеркало открыто на одной из его половинок можно увидеть небольшое стекло в форме звезды, вокруг которого вставлены четыре кристалла. На другой половинке расположены четыре синих кнопки в форме ромбов. Портативное зеркало Пониголовой Внутри зеркала, на одной из его половинок, есть круглое стекло, обитое светло-голубой рамкой. На другой половинке есть четыре розовые кнопки в форме сердец. Поверхность, на которой расположены кнопки, раскрашена под радугу. Портативное зеркало Жабана Когда зеркало открыто можно увидеть, что экран устройства напоминает форму квадрата, при вызове абонента на нём появляются светящиеся ярко-жёлтые символы. Рамка зеркала окрашена в грязно-зелёный цвет, а панель, на которой расположен экран, в более насыщенный болотный. Зеркало Лекмета и Ромбулуса Выполнено в форме шестиконечного кристалла, в середине которого располагается отражающая ромбовидная поверхность. Зеркало имеет фиолетовый оттенок, а по его бокам расположены более яркие треугольные вставки. Панель для набора зеркального номера металлическая, окрашена в светло-лиловый цвет, а его кнопки в более тёмный фиолетовый. Зеркало Короля и Королевы Баттерфляй Тёмно-синее, имеет форму восьмиконечной звезды, в середине которой расположен овальный экран. По его бокам есть голубые кристальные вставки, сверху видна жёлто-коричневая корона. Вокруг зеркала присутствует бежевая рамка и небольшие светящиеся кристаллы, расположенные на лучах звезды. Силы и способности Его функционал во многом схож с привычным нам телефоном: * Распознавание голосовых команд для установления контакта * Запись и воспроизведение сообщений * Работа на основе минутного обслуживания, чей вексель должен быть оплачен * Отражающая поверхность, на которой, во время звонка, появляется собеседник * Способность фотографировать (у портативных зеркал)Это можно увидеть в серии «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown». На крышке портативного зеркала Стар, в середине звезды присутствует небольшая камера, позволяющая фотографировать предметы. * Способность управлять медиафайлами, находящимися в памяти зеркалаИнформация из эпизода «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown», когда Дженна удаляет фотографию из памяти зеркала с Джеки и Марко Кроме того у них есть ряд непривычных нам функций: *Способность раскладываться в подобие трёхстенной примерочнойИнформация из 15 эпизода первого сезона «Blood Moon Ball» *Физическая связь между другими зеркалами.Так, в серии «Storm the Castle» во время звонка Глоссарик смог просунуть руку через зеркало Стар в зеркало Короля и Королевы Баттерфляй. Каталог номеров Согласно путеводителю Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения каждому межпространственному зеркалу присваивается «Зн» (или зеркальный номер)Оригинальное название: Mirror number (Mn), аналогично телефонному номеру. Появления Первый сезон * Star Comes to Earth *Match Maker *Monster Arm *Diaz Family Vacation *Pixtopia *Sleep Spells *Blood Moon Ball *Storm the Castle Второй сезон *My New Wand! *Mr. Candle Cares *Star on Wheels *Into the Wand *Pizza Thing *Page Turner *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown *Raid the Cave *Running with Scissors *Crystal Clear *Face the Music *Starcrushed Интересные факты * Второе название объекта — магическое зеркало. * В основном зеркало управляется голосовыми командами, но осуществить звонок можно и вручную, нажав на одну из кристальных кнопок. *В «Monster Arm» зеркало Стар изображено с сердечками, а не с кристаллами. *Во втором сезоне появляются карманные версии зеркал, функционирующие как сотовые телефоны. *Набор зеркального номера с зеркала Лекмета осуществляется при помощи специальных кнопок. Скорее всего, это связано с тем, что Канцлер не обладает членораздельной речью, а это значительно затрудняет распознавание голосовых команд. *В конце эпизода «Pixtopia» Стар говорит, что она «поменяет провайдера». Это говорит о том, что услуги зеркальной связи предоставляют не только феи. Галерея S1E15 Star's mirror changes into a partition.png|Зеркало превращается в примерочную S2E5 Interdimensional mirror calling Star.png|Межпространственное зеркало Стар во время звонка Star's Portable Mirror.png|Портативное зеркало Стар (закрыто) S2E11 Star receives a call from Buff Frog.png|Портативное зеркало Стар (открыто) S2E27 Star Butterfly ends her phone call.png|Зеркало Стар во время вызова абонента S2E27 Janna deletes the picture of Marco and Jackie.png|Дженна удаляет фотографию из памяти зеркала S2E31 Pony Head talking to Star on her phone.png|Портативное зеркало Пониголовой S2E12 Buff Frog's mirror phone calling Boo Fly.png|Портативное зеркало Жабана S2E40 Star Butterfly begrudgingly agrees.png|Зеркало Короля и Королевы Баттерфляй S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet's interdimensional mirror.png|Межпространственное зеркало Лекмета S2E34 Chancellor Lekmet dialing the interdimensional mirror.png|Лекмет набирает номер Star's portable mirror concept.jpg|Концепт-арт портативного зеркала Стар en:Interdimensional mirror pl:Międzywymiarowe Lusterko es:Espejo Mágico pt-br:Espelho Interdimensional Категория:Объекты Категория:Магические артефакты